Drama
by CharminglyShar
Summary: There is lots of drama and confusion and good stuff lol read and review haha


I thought this would be cool hope you like it. The messages that see PM are only for that particiular person to say. If theres no PM its for everyone to see.

Guys can you believe that killer french test?  
Luv,Gabriella

i know. i actually thought i was gonna fail. uh, why did they have to have the most hardest questions up first!  
TayLor!

who knows?Am I the only one who thinks Mrs.Darbus crazy for wanting to put Ryan and Sharpay in Romeo and Juliet as Romeo and Juliet!  
Luv,  
-Gabriella-

Hey Gabriella, why do you think Mrs Darbus is insane for casting us, I mean we are the best actors at the school after all ::smirks:  
-Shar

hey gabby so i was thinking maybe you wanted to go out wiht me?  
luv troy sure troy Gabi

Sorry to interupt this love session but.. no offence Shar, I don't really wanna play Romeo.. that's kinda gross.. I'll do it with Gabi though.. or someone else.. not my sister!  
Gtg hat shopping,  
-Ryan

Ryan why wont you do Romeo and Juliet with me? Weve always done the leads and theve always been love scebes Ry. Darbus already cast us and I for one am not giving up my role to Gabriella or anyone else for that matter, I am better than her, we are better Ry come on please::begs with puppu dog eyes:  
Shar

Ryan,I don't wanna play Juliet with you sorry! Gabi

few Gabi I thought you did I was like thats bad but you'll play it wiht me right.And shar ms.darbus aint given the roles yet she told me in homeroom yesterday so Gabi I had fun last night we should it again sometime say tomorrow night?  
luv ya Troy

Actually Troy they did give out the roles,Gabi even told you that before remember when she was discusted with it, well w/e me and Ryan are gonna be doing Romeo and Juliet and thats all their is to it right Ry?  
Shar

Whatever I'll concertrate on dating and b-ball while you concertrate on singing did use hear that gabi got an offer from simon cowell Troy

troy i didn't not!and i talked to darbus & she said she changed her mind troy & i now have the roles Gabi

w/e gabs ms darbus handed me the role :smirks:: Shar

Oh my gosh Sharpay can you please quit being A DRAMA QUEEN!?or as the Basketball team says "Ice Queen"?! Gabi

I dont know what your talking about Montez, that role is mine and theres no way your stealing it for me. ::smirks;  
Sharpay

Sharpay Evans keeping talking like that to my girl and you'll not live to see your precious Tony Awards again which are if you remember as ms.darbus said this morining on tv tomorrow and I have my ways Evans more than you'll ever know I met a over 1000 important people girl ones who know a good hitman to kill you and your brother. Troy

Oh puh-lease. All I said was that I am getting the lead part uh duh now whose acting like the drama queen bolton. But nobody and I do mean nobody threatens Sharpay Evans and gets away with it. So you just thretaened our own girlfriends life b/c now I will get you both, mark my words Shar

Evans are you forgetting who my uncle is. Cause he could beat use up hon, you god damned sexy thang.Why are u so hawt evans I think I am in love with you. Troy Pm to gabriella:  
Gabs all the stuf I am saying is not true its to make her think I like her play along I love you really baby.You are really my sext sweet thang. Troy End Of Pm uh puhleeze you cant hurt me and stop being so phony bolton, you never were that good of an actor but im willing tyo teach you ::winks:: Shar

Sure sweet thang and how do you know I'm acting when I am not cause you are god damned hawt its plastered all over the boys bathroom by me so why do we get a good thing go on evans cause me and you will work just fine.You lil tiger and why do I need acting lessons when I ain't acting can't you tell the difference and me and Gabi are over and look we are arguring in all of our pms we send ok. Troy Pm to Gabriella:  
Gabi we not really over but just don't act like we're together argue with me and I'll do the same lets get thoes parts and lets not get killed together I['ll protect you.  
love ya Troy forever your boi. Troy

Enf Of Pm :giggles:: well if you put it that way. I always knew we would work better than you and that Montez. rawr why dont you come to my house later babe::kissies:: Shar

sure snuggle bunny.Your soooooooooooo hawt lol but its true anyway I woz plannin on askin u out 2nite but dad is drillin me on b-ball so I can't but maybe saturday morning we can go to the park or something.Me and Gabi are still argurin w/ pms and this aint going to end forever by the way Shar do you mind not hurting me and Gabi cause even thoe we're arguring shes still my best frined but if you do then we can't be together cause i love her as a best mate of course. Troy Pm To Gabriella:  
Gabi I need to be sick snggle bunny eeewwww. Anyway if thats anyone thats you. By the way do you know I said dad is drilling me on b-ball well thats a lie I woz wonderin if u wanted to catch a movie and dinner tonight and tomorrow we can do something at night cause I am gonna need my baby gal to get through this one.By the way you really are the most beautiful talented girl I have ever met.By the way gabs do you think she'll fall for the don't hurt me and Gabi part and I nlove you as more than a best mate lol bye baby love you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much Troy

End of pm. Pm to Troy:  
Yes i will out with go out with you tonight & tommorrow.I'm not sure if Sharpay will fall for the hurting you & me.  
Love ya,  
Gabs

end of pm Pm to Gabi:  
Gabs I luv u I ad fun last nite ugh I gotta go pick sharpay up I luv u hon. Troy

end pm Sharpay,guess what? well you'll never guess!I'm dating Ryan!  
Gabs

PM To Troy:  
I had fun last night too,I love you & don't believe about me dating Ryan.  
Luv you Troy,  
Gabs

yea Troy, I cant wait for our date soon. I am all prettied up for you hehe. and GABRIELLA DONT YOU DARE GO NEAR MY BROTHER DO YOU HEAR ME? OR I WILL SPLIT YOU LIKE A TWIG! RYAN WHAT THE HELL IS SHE TALKING ABOUT YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE MISTER! SHES THE ENEMY. See ya soon Troy. tootles Shar

Sharpay no matter what you do Gabi is my best friend ok and if u say she can't date Ryan then I can't date u its discrimnation Ryans a nice guy now leave it out or say bye 2 me get it do anything 2 hurt mi bst m8 u will pay babes luv ya doe troy.By the way we're not fighting our oms are now just chatting about stuff u know we do lyk confersations when we haven't got ppl listenin. Troy

Pm to Gabi:  
OMG Gabi good one with the Ryan does he knows its fake cause I know Ry will do anything to get Sharpay back.By the way how long does this have 2 go on I am really dying here do you wanna catch a movie tonight cause I heard that Dirty Dancing, your fav movie, was showing cause of its 20yr annerversary or whatever do you wanna go??? Troy End pm

pm to troy:  
yes troy,ryan knows it's fake,cause he doesn't wanna be Sharpay's sidekick anymore & just be a guy,& guess what he likes basketball too.  
and yes i do wanna go to dirty dancing. Gabi

Pm to Gabi:  
Good cause your my gurl n ry ain't takkin u.Gosh atm she lyk acts lyk she wants me 2 take da place we went out yesterday didn't we well da whole time she acted lyk I woz below does he know how to plasy cause if he does tryouts for the team are cumin about da dirty dancin we'll have fun can't wait 2 go out w/ u again everytime I am with da ice princes I'm thinkin bout u.Shes so dumb dat wen she trys n kisses me I jest give her mi cheek lol.Bi da can I have a percific time and date of wen end diz cuz I no wot 2 say but wen???luv u 4eva babes. Troy End of pm Message to everyone on my list  
Hey guys.. it's Ryan the invisible.  
I feel that way anyhow.  
Yes, Shar, I'll play Romeo. I know, I'm so ultra hot even my own sister wants to kiss me. JUST KIDDING SHAR.  
Anyhow; I feel left out. Like who cares about Gabi and Troy's love messages together. NO ONE NEEDS TO SEE THAT. Ew. Who likes farm animals? I do. I heard that Darbus was thinking of changing the roles Shar, we haqve to do something!  
-Ryan

Oh yeah; I know about your little plan about dating me. I'm not fooled. You suck at acting gabriella Montez.  
-Ryan

PM TO Ryan:  
w/e ryan you agreed!  
Gabi end of pm to ryan

PM TO Troy:  
troy i have tickets to a LA Lakers game do you wanna go?  
Luv,Gabs End of PM to Troy

Pm TO Sharpay:  
Sharpay,your a jilla!  
Gabriella End of pm to Sharpay

Pm To Taylor:  
Tay,are you sick?  
Or something?  
You gotta help me & Troy get out of this mess please Bye,  
MiZZMontez

oh Ry thank you soooooooooooooo much I love you baby brother. awwwwwwwwww dont feel invicible your my hero but yur not dating Gabi are you? and what love messages? Troy is dating me now. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! She cant change the rules Ry not after she already cast them thats just wrong why? Your right we need to do something love ya ::muah:: Shar

what plan ryan? You mean your not dating Gabi? Ryan fill me in on te plan NOW!!!!!!!!! Shar

i'm a what? Montez you are gonna pay Shar

Hey what's up ppl! It's the fantastic Taylor! I'm back from my church trip to LA!! It was so amazing! I missed you guys tons. And what are you guys up to now? Someone fill me in! Where's Chad?  
Taylor McK.

PM to my loving sis Yes shar, we'll do something! we always do; except for the time.. Twinkle Towne.. Yah; i won't mention that.. don't hurt me! Uhm.. well about Gabi; i thought i was dating her and it was oing good; but last week i was supposed to meet her at the ice cream parlor. I was walking down the street; when she texted me and told me she couldn't go and that her grandma was sick in the hospital. So i decided I was almost at the parlor and I decided to go get some ice-cream and brong it to Gabi! WHen I got there I found her and Troy.. That's all i'm saying. I was fooled and heartbroken!  
But that doesn't matter; I'll do whatever it takes to keep our roles!  
I need some hats, goin' shopping!  
love ya Ry

PM TO Sharpay:  
Sharpay go back to where you came from!  
SHARPAY,YOU ARE FAT ,ugly,& INSENSITVE ICE QUEEN! Gabriella End of Sharpay's pm

Pm to Ryan:  
My grandma was sick but then she suddenly got worse & died so I went to Troy since he is my best friend & he was confroting me & telling me he still had feelings for me & kissed me.Please take me back!I love you ryan evans! Gabi End of PM to Ryan

PM TO Taylor:  
Tay,I thought that you had gone off of the universe!LOL!  
Bye,Girl Gabi End of pm to tay

PM To Kelsi:  
Kelsi are you ok,you didn't look to good to during the movie Gabi end of pm to kelsi

Pm to troy:  
Troy,can you please come over i need to tell you something.  
end of pm to troy Gabs PM to Gabi Gurl all i did was go to LA. it's a lot of fun. i'll show u pics at school tomorrow. what all did i miss?  
Tay

Pm to tay:  
girl,you better so me some pictures because you haven't called,emailed imed or nothing.I fill you in on been happening.  
a few days ryan came up to me & asked would i go out with him,i said sure because troy & i( yes me & troy are a couple now)had a plan to trick the evan twins so they would start begin nice,so we are playing(well now just troy is)dating sharpay & ryan.& tay guess what i think i maybe pregnant...Help me tay please! Gabi

PM to Gabi:  
Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah. REWIND! First off, u and Troy are together!!! thats so awesome. Second off, i'm gonna send u those pics now. some of them are super hilarious and some...well just don't show to chad. im deleting those. Third off..ur WHAT?! ok now this is out of hand. are u sure this is gonna work? you guys are going to the limit with this! well troy is. ur out and that's good. Fourth and final off...girl, u need to come over to my house asap. u know my mom's a doctor so she can fully check u out, ok? u have to promise me. did u tell troy? Tay End of PM So how was everyone while I was gone? I'm serious, where's Chad?  
Taylor

Pm to Ryan:  
Yes your damn straight we'll do something, we wont let those little weasles get the roles...not again and its ok i wont hurt you...not this time anyway...haha. aww Ry I am so sorry you had to be hurt like that BUT I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOR TRYNG TO DATE GABRIELLA MONTEZ IN TE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!! SHES THE ENEMY!!!!! But thats all ok now b/c your not going out with her and im sorry she hurt you but we will; get them back, both Gabriella and Troy. Now I know hes two timing me so I will make him fall for me and well you get the idea ::wink wink:: Two or shall I say four can play at this game. Well get em Ryan and wait for me I need some new clothes also.  
Love and kisses Pay

Pm to Ry Gabi called me fat and everything RY? I'm gonna have to go back to starving myself. ::cries:  
Shar

Pm to Gabi You are the one whose all of those things, not me. ::smirks:: Shar

Pm to tay:  
thanks for the pics & Tay he said right before we did it that he loves me & want to marry me!Taylor,All I know is that i'm in love with troy bolton.  
& 3rd i will come over to your house & i will let your mom check me out but just promise not to tell my mom.K?no i didn't tell troy, also how am i supppose to tell troy!  
i'm coming over now,  
Gabs

Pm to Sharpay:  
Sharpay you are a pretty girl,your just self-centered,brat of a girl!  
I was hoping maybe we could be friends but your just too mean for me!  
by the way:it's Zeke's yummy cookies that made you fat! Gabi

pm to gabi why thank you i know im gorgeous ::smirks:: Shar

Ok I am through with all of this roleplaying.Sharpay we're through I never did like you Gabi I don't care about the play all I want is us and when I say us I mean US for real this time by the way whats going on with all the stuff I need to come over I mean I don't mind I will come I'll have to sneek out dad grounded me but if I get caught remember I love u.By the way babe if I don't tell me in a pm so we're not lyk whateve I'll be there in 10 maybe 20 gotta find my excape route again.  
Love ya,  
Troyxxxxx

PM to Sharpay Well, SHar, you are gorgeous, of course! We are twins and look at me. (Takes a second to look in the mirror) You are not fat. Gabriella is! She pmd me and told me her grandma died and troy kissed her and she wants me back, But i know it's a lie! How about I play her, you play Troy, and we'll be victorious in the end! Evans are always on top! Bop to the top! Right? Right. I am so glad we are getting along and you're actually nice to me, cause I always thought you hated your baby brother. I felt so neglected. Like a freak with a hat. The hat like hid me from the world.. I wrote some angsty poetry about it once.. ANYHOW. The plan is good, you think? I do. I just need you're blessing and I'm reaqdy to play Gabi like Monopoly! I rock at Monopoly ya know.  
Love ya Ry

I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS BOLTON!!!! YOU HAD BETTER WATCH YOUR BACK!!! Shar

pm to Ry:  
Hey awwww thanks your so sweet but Troy really doesnt like me so something must be wrong with me, I must be fat, I have to start starving myself again Ryan I just have to please let me have your blessing. oh thats about Gabi and yea we have to do something to get back at them,but I dont know if Troy will like me I dunno if it will work Ry but I have another little idea. Just follow my lead. K bro I love you. I cant believe you would ever think I hate you I love you so much and dont know what I would do without you in my life. K just watch out for my next post. Your the best and well figure out a way to get back at Gabi to, you have my blessing for sure.  
love ya,  
Shar

:starts crying:: guys guys help me please...I I dont know what to do...I feel so so violated. ::cries hysterical:: Shar pm to ryan:  
play with me, hopefully this will work :::smirks:: just do what we do best and act :) PayPay

Gabi do yu wanna come live with me for a year at my Granparents up in Florida will come and visit its just I am aloud to take one person and I wanna take you please baby I wuv you and we wont have to dill w/ da evans twins by the way we will have the work for the year my dads sorting it out for me and oyu if your aloud.Oh shut up Sharpay your the Ice Princess the Drama Queen we all no oyu don't really care about me or Gabi your doing it for your precious musical i actually have a life so whatever and you can have the parts cause we are gone for the year and will visit but not u and ur sidekick as oyu told me on staurday he was.What away to treat your brother. Troy

Pm To Gabi:  
Please come baby my grandparents are boring and they wanna meet that special someone in myu life an they will let me get the work for the year and stuff we coming home for spring break and otheer holidays and the whole summer and then we go back and then christmas we come home and stay home but I'll have to go back there for another year but you can stay home cause I am staying there for my collage. Troy

OMG, SHar what's the matter? I'll help you through this! Look what you have done Troy and Gabriella, it's all your fault! Look what you have done! Sharpay, pleas etell me what's going on.. I'll help you!  
-Ry

PM to SHar Good? I thought so. Haha, I don't know how anyone ever believes us.. we ARE the drama king and queen.. duhh. and shar, troy is a jerk! a big fat fanny. you are perfect the way you are! you don;t need to be skinnier. believe me. You're beautiful sissy. ILY! You rock; i don't know what I'd do without u either sis. Thanks so much for caring for me, I REALLY appreciate it. Remember, i'm always there for you; we tell eahother everything right? right. I'll continue to play along with this! don't worry; great job so far shar; you are the best!  
Love ya Ry PS! Troy doesn't know what he's missinG!

What? Sidekick? (cringes as I say sidekick and can barely say it).. Sii-side kick?  
You called me you're sidekick Shar? Be honest! Cause that hurts. Is that all i'm good for? I thought you and me were going good but.. sidekick? Seriously, be honest, if you admit it it might not hurt as much as not knowing.  
Sidekick? .. [  
(tear falls down cheek) ::Runs away to find Gabi:: GABII! Ryan Pm to shar this isn't fake.. If you really called me.. siii-si--side kick.. '[ that really hurts. I thought we were equal. Im broken and need to find gabs. RY pm to ryan No baby brother, no please listen to me ok let me explain. I only called you my sidekick in order to trick Troy, youve got to believe me, I would never think little of you, were eaqual Ryan I dont know what I would do without you, please dont walk away from me, your the only person in my life who cares about me and the acting you did before went great but I'm not gonna continue it until we fix us, I cant, as much as I want to get back at them I just my hearts not in it Ryan not without you, your my whole life, please believe me. Honestly are you seriously going to believe Troy Bolton over me? Your the best brother in the whole world and I cant bare to lose you. I will continue with this charade only and only if we fix us and I have your blessing Ryan I love you ok please ::starts crying hysterically:: and this is not an act, I dont know what I owuld do with out you in my life. I would rather die. Infact as I write this I am sitting in my room with a knife to my wrist. No joke Ry, come in and see if you want I cant bare life with out you. I woudl have nobody. Well g2g now plz talk to me. I love you so much Shar p.s.you know gabi only wants to hurt you ryan dont let her. Troy has broken me plz dont let Gabi do the same to you.

Pm To troy:  
I'll come & live with you & Troy I wanna stay for college too,because Tay's mom found something out that will change are lives forever...I'm pregnant,& yes with your kid Troy,no matter what you say I'll love you forever & I wanna raise this kid,  
Love Gabby

Pm to Gabi:  
Reali OMG Gasbi I can't believe you'll come and live with me with OUR KID Omg This is the best day of my life I love you MJontez when can we find out the sex I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad I'm os excited Montez I know we oyung at the moment but Will you marry me???? Troy

Pm to Gabi:  
Reali OMG Gasbi I can't believe you'll come and live with me with OUR KID Omg This is the best day of my life I love you MJontez when can we find out the sex I can't believe I'm gonna be a dad I'm os excited Montez I know we oyung at the moment but Will you marry me????

pm to ryan I am 2, i really thought I had lost you, please dont even let anything the two of them say get to you Ry, you know I love you. Hey Ry dont apoligize you dont screw up, I just have a problem with wanting everything to be perfect but your not afailrure Ryan really and im sorry if I work you 2 hard. I love you. Ok now prepare to act haha Shar

well Ry this is very hard to say and especially infront of everybody but Troy he well he...he...he...raped me ::breaks down crying:: Thats why he doesnt care about the musical and wants to run away with you gabriella b/c of what he did. I never thought. I cant believe I ever liked him ::cries:  
Shar p.m to ryan:  
im fne really and i know this is a bit extreme but ya gotta dow hat ya gotta do Shar

Oh my goodess::stares at Troy coldy:: WHAT? WHAT.. were you thinking you.. you.. pig! UGH! Troy, I'm reporting you to the police and telling coach, you'll be kicked off the team, and i'll also tell Mr.Matsui. Say goodbye to East High you pig! It's okay Shar, we'll get help, come on sis. ::hugs shar and runs off to the principal's office while leaving Troy and Gabi speechless:  
-Ryan PM to shar There. good? Hope so.  
Thanks for caring so much I really appreciate it! kay all thats sorted out now, so lets get back to business!  
ILY! -Ryry

PM to Troy:  
Yes I will marry you & don't worry I don't believe that you raped sharpay,also when are we going?& also Mrs Mckessie said that we could found out the sex of the baby at 3 months Gabi

SHARPAY EVANS DO YOU REALLY WANNA DIE YOU REALISE IF YOU TELL THE POLICE THIS LIE THERE GOING OT HAVE TO DO TEST WHICH WILL COME OUT NEGATIVE AND WILL PUT YOU THROUGH HELL i KNOW THIS CAUSE M...MY...MY...MOM WAS RAPED A COUPLE YEARS AGO.Gabi we leaving east high forever you know are you sure you wanna do this I'm having homeschooling with grandaparents who are paying for the both of us there very Rich. Troy Pm to the Evanz slutz+Man :  
Ok listen up use two I know what your doing you can have everythign you've ever wanted apart form me and Gabi cause we leaving now stop with the lie you Troy

HAHA. Nice try Bolton. We'll just see what the police have to say about this!  
YOU'RE the Liar. Gabriella, don't believe this scum.  
Come with me; someone who appreciates you! you wont regret it; leave this dirty scum!  
believe me gabi; someone who really loves you!  
-Ryan

pm to shar haha comeon hope they buy it! Ry

PM To Tay:  
I gotta leave with troy cause the evans twins are driving us nuts!& tay i am really pregnant & I'm getting married to troy!Me & Troy are moving to his grandparents house in Florida.  
bye tay,  
Gabs

Pm to Ryan:  
Ry,help me i feel so digusted,Troy raped me too...Ryan I'm pregnant with troy's kid.  
Please help me,  
I love you,Ryan Gabi

Pm To Troy:  
I need you,troy... Gabs

pm to ry:  
thank was great baby brother and im glad things are good between us 2, now you have to make gabu believe it and seduce her and than braek her heart. love you,  
Shar

Its not a lie, its the truth and you know it. I will do the tests and they will come back positive. Oh and I got the video you planted to fiklm the whole thing Troy you sick pig. ::cries:  
Shar

pm to ry good job just dont really fall for moontez ok?  
love ya Shar

Pm to shar shar; gabi says troy raped her too! i don't believe it, she says she loves me; i don't believe it but i'll pretend to. okay? maybe she'll really fall for me; just tell me what to do.. i need your help; your the best and always have better plans!  
love ya!  
ry pm to gabi I love you too; i'll help you with the who rape thing! i'll get troy in jail don't worry sweetie! everything will be fine; you know ive got your back!  
-ryan

Pm to sharpay:  
Sharpay,I got raped by troy too!cries I can't believe I ever liked him but please let me date your brother...I love him so much!I hate Troy Bolton!  
Gabi

PM To Ryan:  
Thank you Ryan,& can you come over to my house?  
Love,  
Gabi

Well, right now i'm helping shar out; so if you wanna come over here to chill; i can comfort you both! i'm good at that. come over please! i'll make sure you feel comfortable!  
bye ryan

pm to shar hahah.. she's buying it.. i think? unless she's just playing too. ughh help 'pay! Ry

pm to ryan:  
ummm i don't know ryan I mean sharpay really doesn't like me.  
Love,  
Gabi

Pm to Troy:  
Troy,can you help me please?  
Love,Ella

PM to Gabi:  
What? you're leaving?! oh...ok. well, if it's for u and troy and the baby...i guess it's ok. i'll miss ya tons gabs Love Tay (who's trying not to cry)

pm to tay:  
gurl,i'm sorry but me,troy,& the baby can't live here anymore but we will visit.ok?I miss ya too tay.  
Love,  
Gabs(whos trying not to have morning sickness or i call it all day sickness)

Pm to Ryan:  
Ryan I just found out that my dad wants me to live with him so I guess I can't see you anymore Bye forever,Ryan Gabi

Pm to Gabs:  
oh ok. i'll miss you too, gabs. don't forget me girl. have fun in fla!  
Taylor

pm to gabi what? what a lie.  
ANd how could you do this without even saying good bye properly. Go to hell gabriella montez.  
BYE dont come crying to me if troy and you are over. i know you never loved me.  
i was just being used. so bye. Ryan Pm to shar gabi just told me shes moving with her dad and then she said she cant see me anymore and she say bye forever ryan. i told her to go to hell muahaha.  
love ry

PM TO RYAN EVANS:  
guess what ryan I love Troy Bolton & nothing you & your of a sister can do about it,BECAUSE GUESS WHAT?me & troy are having a baby & getting married.  
Oh yeah & don't call me Gabi either,  
GABRIELLA MONTEZ SOON-TO-BE-BOLTON

Pm to GABI & Sharpay i can call you whatever the hell i want! you're a player. You're scum. you're lower than low. WHat did I ever do to make you want to toy around with me. Thats absolutely sick. SO when your burning in the depths of hell, just remember it's because of what you did to me you inconsiderate moron. Good; i knew you were with Troy anyways; My sister knws all about it and we tell eachother everything. So have fun with your teen marriage that WON'T work out. Good luck! All the best!  
-RYAN i pmed you too shar so you could see how i can standup for myself!  
PM to shar Whew. I thought that was pretty good.  
Pm To BOLTON Troy; why'd you play my sis; ugh it wasn't as bad as what Gabi did to me; i thought it was really mean. I'd still like to be your friend... GOod luck.  
-Ryan PM To Ryan & Sharpay:  
I believe that everbody has good in them until i met you two!And Sharpay wanna do ryan anyways & Ryan,you tried to rape me but I kicked you where it hurts instead!  
Chao,Gabriella Montez-very soon to be-Bolton PS- Ryan It will work out with me & troy trust me on this one

PM To Troy:  
Troy,when are we getting married?& Troy,pink or blue?

pm to ry Hey sorry I havent been on the computer in a few days but you know im here for you always anyway but what the hell happened with Gabriella my god the . I knew she was playing you all along but their really was no point in that and yes I see your sticking up for yourself, good for you bro but one thing we want gabi to fall for you so you need to be extra nice to her unless if you have a better idea? I dont. Im running out of ideas. I'm going to post a video with me having sex(dont get disgusted Ryan) and I made it look like it was Troy and he was raping me so im gonna post it, i'm sorry Ryan I know you dont want to see that but Its my last resort i'm desperate. Ok well love ya bro Shar Gabriella dont you EVER mess with my brother ever again and stay far away from him. Your a jerk who is worthless in this little piece of world but for your sake and mine as well as everybody elses I am going to post the video that Troy filmed of him raping me.; It disgsusts me to even look at it but you must see it. (shows video of Sharpay screaming like shes in pain and a figure is on top of her that looks exactly like troy and like hes raping her) Now watch that all and than tell me you dont believe me b/c theres your damn proof. Oh Ryan I cant do this. Everybody hates me and doesnt believe me, its bad enough that he raped me but I... ::breaks down in tears:  
Shar

sharpay,shut up!when did you get 'raped' by troy? Gabriella

Pm to GABI Shar Hahh; it won't work. You won't last six months. Who'd want to be with you anyways you dirty hoee. I never raped you. that's bull. You're just trying to get attention. Why would I rape someone. Im very repectful of girls! I'd never come down on them for anything, I always listen, I try to help.. but no; you just play me. THANKS. It hurts. It doesn't matter how rotten someone may be [which im not like wtf , there's no reason to pretend to like them. that's horrid. That's low. REALLY LOW. Haha shar DID get raped by your filthy, cheating boyfriend. Believe it, or not. It's true. We're justtrying to warn you. Trying to protect you!  
again, best of luck, loser. Congrats. Hope you have agreat, painful, hard-working, impossible, depressing marriage. you know that's how it will be. You know it's true; you just wn't face it. You and Troy will try tolive on your own and have to work for money; you won't make any. Haha; then you'll come crying to the rich boy. [ME and ask for help. HAHAH nice try.  
Good luck. )  
-Ryan PS shar, thought you'd liek to see it again. Pm to shar i'm not being nice to the . I know she was playing me, but it's no use. Haha; she's so pathetic, there's no way their marriage will work out!  
Love ya sharr! PS, i have two tickets to 'Les Miserables' Lets go! this friday, kay? it was a surprise, but I can't keep it in. I was gonna take gabi; but you've been a great sis and all. I justwanna thank you. I'll take you out to that fancy place downtown to eat too. I'll buy youclothes, carry the bags, whatever! Just to sho wmy appreciation! -RYAN PM TO NO ONE EW that's disgusting. Show it to the police Shar. Troy has to be stopped! EW. SICKKKKK. He filmed it too? omgsh. that's gross. And he gave you a copy1 EW. SICKKKKKKKKK. I'm never talking to that bastard again!  
ew.  
Troy your a loser.  
-Ryan

you saw the evidence yourself Montez how can you say its not true? But w.e I dont care anymore,let him violate you like he did me, its none of my buisness and it was about a week ago, but I really dont want to go in to details its way to upsetting. I dont know if I can go to the police Ry but well maybe if you went with me? Shar pm to Ry We cant really go to the police since Troy didnt do anything lol and that was a nice letter to Montez and I know you could be nice if you wanted, hey your one iof the two best actors in the school haha but its ok you dont have to, i dont want you to get hurt anymore although I do want to hurt them hahahaha omgosh that is so cool yes I would totally love to go see les miz with you, thanks so much Ryan love you Shar

Pm to sharpay hah thanks for compliment about the letter. Yes, Les Mis will be very fun. Like i said, i'll take you and abuy you wahatever after too. Only the best for you shar. Yes, we could take it to the police. I mean, if you want to hurt them, we came defiently frame Troy. Just edit it a bit more to make it look a bit more like him. It could work and of course i'll come to back you up! Haha; i could be nice to Gabi; but I really don't wanna be! But I will.. For the sake of this plan. She's a loserrrr. I hate her guts. I knew she was always playing me; and i pretend liek i don't.. We can scare her off of Troy with the whole raping thing. HAHAH. lets go to the police. Kay? It'll be perfect::grabs your hand:: don't worry kay shar? Let's go convince Gabi, now don't worry. I'm still playing!  
-Ryan NO PM SInce you don't believe us I think we're gonna take it to the police. Troy'll be put in jail. Even though it's your choice to stay with him and get violated yourself, i still love you and wanna help you Gabriella. I love you with all my heart. ::kisses Gabriella softly on the lips:: see? that couldn't be a lie.. now come with us Gabriella. Please, listen to us. Please. We just want to protect you. ::me and sharpay nod:  
Please.  
-Ryan

PM To Ryan:  
what you calling me a ho and then want me to believe you!?Hell no!  
Gabi

PM To Troy:  
Where are you troy?  
Love Your girl,Gabs

pm to gabriella i'm sorry; i was just so upset with the troy thing.  
i'm really sorry. I really do love you! i always have; always will! I'm sorry for everything I said I was just so upset. Please forgive me; believe me. I promise you i'm not lying Gabriella. These words are from my heart and I want you to know even if you don't believe me and you end up with that scum troy bolton, that I will always love you. I'll never forget you.  
::kisses gabi again more passionatly, she accepts the kiss:  
See?  
-Ryan Pm to shar !  
hah -ryan

Pm to Ryan: ok I guess I can forgive you...my dad gave me tickets to RENT & Wicked do you want to go?  
Love, Gabiella

PM To Troy:  
hey Troy do you have monday night open?  
Love Your Girl,Gabs

PM to Gabi Thanks for forgiving me. ARe you leaving Troy?  
Of course I'd like to go! WHat day is it?  
I'm taking SHar out for a night to see Les Miserables and i'm taking her to dinner and shopping, just for thank because she's been so nice to me. What days are those two on?  
LOVE ya Gabs, even if you still love Troy; remember how much I love you.  
I need to see how much you really like me. Kiss me.  
-Ryan PM to shar i think it's working 'Pay!  
Gabi forgives me :) she asked me to wicked and Rent. I dunno when they are though.  
[dont worry still not falling for her. I'm just playing  
we're still on for Friday right -Ryan

Pm to Gabriella:  
Hey Gabi sorry I haven't been here in ages but Sharpay well her and one of the cheerleaders were working on a project together which was fake I put it all up and hse found out some info on the secret pms to eachother.They are faking it they hate our gutts Gabi don't take Ryan to rent&wicked and we're leaving in two days babes I love you and our unborn child our be round tonight kk.  
luv ya Troyxxxxx Pm to none:  
Hey guys long time no see I'm leaving in two days to go live with garandparents I hvae finished East HIgh forever.Evanses look I don't care I have know deal with you cause I am in a cram and have a lot worst things going on in my life.Don't worry about it.I'm just I don't care I forgive use for doing what your doing and lets say I payed a cretain blonde cheerleader to see what was going up to with use so i know everything so whatever I love you guys as freinds and thats it.  
Troy peace out for a long time! PM to Gabriella

I heard what Troy said about me hating your guys' guts. I am NOT lying. I LOVE YOU. forever.  
[ please don't believe him.  
-Ryan PM to shar did you tell Troy what was going on?  
-Ryan

Pm To Ryan:  
Oh no Ryan It's friday sorry I guess you can't go cries Gabs

End of PM TO Ryan

PM To Taylor:  
Hi Tay

Can you come over to my house monday cause that's when we leave?  
Gabs End of pm To Taylor

PM To Troy:  
I know Sharpay & Ryan are faking & hate our guts,& There is even any wicked or rent playing around here,& I have no tickets...& also what kind of project were Sharpay & 1 of the cheerleaders(& both like you).And how did you pay the certian blonde cheerleader?& Troy I Know the sex of our baby but 1st tell me if you want a boy or girl & I'll tell you if you got it or not.  
Love,  
Gabby

Pm to Gabi:  
Ok I will. Tay

Pm To Tay:  
Tay guess what I'm going to have a baby boy! Gabi

Pm to Gabs:  
no way, realy? that's great. good for u Tay

PM To Tay:  
thanks girl...do you think troy will be happy with a baby boy?  
Gabi

PM To Troy:  
Ok I can't keep it in longer Troy...we're going to have a son.Please tell me your happy Love,Gabi PM to Gabi:

Yeah, I'll bet he'll be happy. He's Troy Bolton. He'll probably want to teach his son basketball. He'll be the next "playmaker" lol. Tay Pm to Gabi Oh, that's a bummer. uhm... Do you really love me again? I hate this stupid fued we're having gabriella. I know youre playing me and i'm playing you, but i really do want to be friends. The raping thing is true, I just want you to be safe. I know you don't love me, but please leave Troy.. i don't want you getting hurt. I overheard your having a baby boy? Congratulations! I'm sure it'll be a beautiful child. Gabi, whatever chance you make, I hope it's the right one and you have a great life. Just remeber when your away with Troy that I will always love you and miss you. Try to keep in touch. Good luck with everything! It's not too late to turn back and stay. Remember that! Remember what Troy did to my sister. ANd maybe, just maybe you'll make me happy and stay. But whatever you do choose, I hope all will be well.  
I love you Gabriella. Forever. kisses lightly on the cheek  
-Ryan

Pm to Taylor Hey.. I know this is weird and we're not really good friend but can you try to help me out?  
I know Gabriella's with troy, but he raped my sister. I don't want Gabriella getting hurt. Please try to convince her. I know to you I may be an 'Evil Evans' but i'm just trying to keep her safe.  
-Ryan Pm to Shar I really think this will work.  
I've pmed Taylor to let her know that Troy raped you. ANd to help gabi to stay, i pmed gabi and wrote her a really long love letter. Hope she takes it seriously! )  
-love ya -Ryan

PM To Ryan:  
Just admit that Troy didn't rape Sharpay!And maybe I'll Love you again.But I also love troy to death...I don't know I'm very confused right now Thank you,  
Gabriella

Pm to Gabriella Gabi, I'd like to say he didn't but honestly, I don't know. From the evidence I've seen it sure does look like Troy. It really does. ANd I believe my sister. SHe wouldn't lie to me.  
I'm not trying to take you away from troy, i'm trying to protect you.  
DId you ever love me?  
-Ryan

Pm To gabi:  
GABI I AM THE HAPPIEST BOY ALIVE I CAN'T WAIT TO TEACH HIM HOW 2 PLAY B-BALL AND TO TALK SWEET TO THE GIRLS!!!!!!!!!!!Gabs we levave tomorrow are u ready for a new life.???? Troy

PM To Ryan:  
Ryan can you please ask when Sharpay got "raped" by troy & i'll tell you if he was with me or not.Please?Honesty about the loving you part I do love you,I just love Troy better.  
Gabriella

PM To Troy:  
Troy,when are we going to tell my mom & your parents about me being pregnant & us being engaged?  
Love,Gabi

Pm to Gabriella She said it was about a week ago.  
She doesn't exactly know cause all she remembers is leaving East High and the next thing she knew she wass getting raped!  
I do love you too Gabi, Shar doesn't want me to, but I honestly do [ i just wish I could be your number one.  
-Ryan [  
PS please say bye to me before you leave.  
A proper good-bye.  
[ Pm To Ryan:  
Well I walked home with Troy all last week...so Ryan I don't think it's true.I'm sorry.  
Ryan be your own guy,& stop listening to Sharpay please for me?  
Also Are you busy right now because we can say good bye?  
Love,Gabi

Gabriella its time to tell everyone your pregnant and we're engaded baby I can't keep it secret no more we'r eleaving tomorrow and before we leave tomorrow tongiht we'll tell them.  
Troyxxxx

Pm to Gabi Okay, whatever you say. Shar says it was Saturday, she and kelsi were practicing for the musical. And when she left Troy was there waiting for her. Anyhow, whatever.  
Yes, we can say good-bye now.  
I guess.Ryan

PM To Troy:  
ok Troy but please don't be mad I kind of already told Taylor & Ryan about me being pregnant but just Ryan about us being engaged...Please don't be mad at me or break up with me baby...I'm sorry I told.  
Love,Gabriella

Pm to Troy;  
scummmm. you took my girl away from me and probably raped my sister.  
you don't deserve such a lovely, beautiful, smart girl.  
Gabi already told me about your engagement and baby.  
Hah.  
Loserrrr.  
Can't wait until your gone.  
-Ryan

Pm to Gabriella Gabi, I know it's too late. But PLEASE stay!  
Why do you have to leave anyway? You and Shar are the only ones who love me.. I think you doo.. and you and shar are the only ones I love. Without you, I'm broken. Please stay Gabriella Montez. I love you so much. I love you more than anything.  
I wish I could have you to hold and love. I wrote you a poem.And she'll never understand how much I long to hold her hand I want to be her one and only the one she goes to when she's lonely I want to be her shoulder to cry on the person she laughs with her shoulder to lie on I love her and she'd never guess we're only friends no more,  
no less one day I hope she finally sees just how much she means to me.-Ryan

Pm to Shar Shar, I know you'll hate me. I know you'll be mad, but I do love Gabriella. [ I always have. ::sighs:: and now, she's leaving. ::covers my face::sobs:  
I know, i'm such a cry abby, but I love her. I love her so much.  
-Ryan

PM To Ryan:  
criesThat was beautiful Ryan...Can you come over my house so I can some you something?  
Love,Gabi

Pm to Gabi Uhhh, yah I guess.  
::heads to Gabi's:  
::finally reaches her house and knocks on her door:  
-Ryan

Pm To Ryan:  
Ryan,do you want to show me how much you love me? Gabi

Pm To Ryan:  
I look in Ryan's eyes & say "Make love to me" Gab

Pm to Gabi "S-s-seriously?" I ask in astonishment.  
I still stare into her eyes and with the look she gives me, I know she's being honest.  
I take a deep breath, smile slightly, take her hand and lead her upstairs to her bedroom.  
-Ryan Pm To Ryan:

Yes I'm serious...but are you sure Ryan? Gabriella

Pm to Gabi Gabriella, if you're being honest I'm positive.  
But.. Troy?

-Ryan PM To Ryan:  
I love you & Troy but I need a guy who can take care of me & right now I think that's you... Gabi

Pm to Gabi Wow.  
you really think that's me?  
Cause I'm willing to lose it with you, in fact your teh only one i can imagine losing it with, soo.. are you serious?  
-Ryan

Pm To Ryan:  
Yeah,I really think that's you.  
but 1st how many girls have you kissed? Gabi

Pm to Gabi Well, that's GREAT!  
uhm... really KISSED-kissed?  
one.

Ryan Pm To Ryan:  
Who?me?

Gabs Pm to Gabi Well, yeah, but you didn't kiss back.  
The only time I've actually kissed you when you accepted is in my dreams.  
Multiple times,

Ryan PM To Ryan:  
"Well How about this?"I say

Gabriella walks up to Ryan and kisses him. His eyes shoot wide open in astonishment, but them he closes them and melts into the kiss. Gabi pushes ryan on to the bed kissing him some more. and they did it. Ryan:Hah, wow!  
Gabi:Was it good for your 1st time Ryan?  
Ryans POV The next morning  
I wake up in an unfamiliar bed I turn on my side and notice Gabriella Montez in a deep slumber I brush the curls in the middle of her face out of the way and kiss her lightly on the cheek, "That was.. amazing"  
Gabriellas POV I wake up when you kiss my cheek,and say "Yes it was,Ryan I think I wanna stay here with you forever."I say kissing your lips again...

Ryan:so we know we're gunna have to face this sooner or later.Me... or... Troy? Pm to Gabi:

Gabi wot hvae u been doin w/ ryan cause wot I've been told by the cheerleader whos been sneeking wiht them said it wasn't something my fionce should be doing. Gabi this isn't fair on me we leave for the airport in 9 hours tell me what you've been doing cause if I think it wot I think then I think you better not come with me and forget I even excist.  
Troy (  
Hi every1 wots up Ryan you I don't give a go some bastard guy.and go to hell you .Dick head prick bag back stabber I h8 u u runined my life and took my girl I had her from the start its me who met her and changed her into the person you know now she wasn't like this only I know the real her and I gotta say Gabi I think thats the girl I feel for not the one I am with now cause gabi what kinda fionce blows there other half off after going on a date and going shopping for baby clothes.Yeah excaltly u don't need me and obviously don't want to be with me.So whatever I need to finish packing I can't wiat to leave this I call a home. Troy

Troy, you know I REALLY don't care what you think about me.  
I'm happy you're leaving, you won't be missed.  
You have no proof of me and Gabi doing anything like what are you talking about!  
How would some cheeerleader know about my love life? There's only one person who knows about it. And its NOT sharpay. Ryan Pm to Gabi Gabs, I need to know what's going on, know that I love you. Troy's acting like a real dick. See what he's been calling me. Ugh, I hope you make the right decision babe, I hope you stay.  
But really, it's your choice. I hope last night meant something to you. I shared everything with you.  
I lost IT with you. That's the highest level we can take our relationship to.. and we did. I just hope you felt the love, I know I sure did... It was a beautiful and passionate experience.. That's what it was for me.. I hope you feel the same way.  
-Ryan [

Pm To Troy:  
no troy i love you,I could never forget you Troy please...I didn't do nothing with Ryan that wasn't suppose to do.  
know do you want me to tell you what i did?  
Yesterday,I was walking threw the park & I saw you & some cheerleader making out...& Ryan I guess was walking threw the park cuz he saw too & came up to me & was COMFORTING me...So you think who that's fair on...And after a few minutes he asked me did I wanna go back to my house so I wouldn't have to watch you & that cheerleader making out anymore!!!All he & i did was talk!  
Gabriella

pm to Gabi Who are you choosing?  
Ryan

PM To ryan:  
yeah troy is but i want this baby in my stomach is troy's & I think the baby shoulds hah have his real father Gabriella

pm to Gabi w-w-what?  
we made love for a mere joke?  
is that what you're telling me?  
I expressed all my feelings through a beautiful thing to you.  
Gabi, I thought.  
I.  
I could take care of him, i-i.ry

Pm To ryan;  
no,ryan I thought that you might not want a kid on your plate.  
I love you,  
Gabi 


End file.
